A Lust to Bend the Nine
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Tony sees double, in a manner of speaking. Frostiron smut, pure grade LEMON.


**ALL THE USUAL** **DISCLAIMERS!**I don't own the Avengers. This is simply an "artistic" interpretation of its characters. Any views or actions stated in this story (while steamy and sexual) do not represent the views of the Avengers' owners.

So a little background: My friend and I, who are avid Frostiron fangirls, have been doing art trades and the like all summer. Suddenly, we decided to have a contest. See who could create the hottest, sexiest, dirtiest smut piece. As usual, her artwork made me pee my pants (figuratively) and the heat burned my house down. This was my entry. I can now say that I wrote a lemon so hot, it gave me a 101 fever. Which is true, I actually did get ill while writing it. But my friend assures me that did nothing to dampen the quality.

She is actually the talent behind the image for this story. SHAMELESS PLUG Look at her things. You'll be glad you did. Also, you can see her side of the competition in her gallery. Seriously, it's freaking hot. But careful it'll break your ovaries.

Anyway, this was my first time writing something without any lead in. I mean it. Sex from the get-go. And I'm proud of it. So please, read and enjoy.

* * *

A Lust to Bend the Nine

Tony Stark awoke just shy of midnight, barely lucid enough to register that his cock was lodged firmly in the mouth of The Norse God of Mischief. A very naked Norse God of Mischief. Brilliant emerald eyes hazed with a thick cloud of lust while Loki sucked lovingly on Tony's head, pausing to swirl his tongue around in firm circles. He closed his eyes, hiding that misty green while the raven haired man took the throbbing length deep into his throat. The tip hit the back of Loki's throat, which caused some delightful involuntary contractions. He could feel his prey growing inside his mouth, pulsing with every move he made. Loki opened his eyes once again and pulled back, leaving the thick tip perched lightly between his swollen lips. Watching Tony's brown eyes flash with panic, Loki smirked and placed one of his slender porcelain hands at the base of the shorter man's erection.

"I was concerned, given your track record, that those 'performance issues' extended past your heart." Loki all but purred, hands ghosting over Tony's taunt skin. "But it seems my worries were in vain."

The still-stunned man underneath him responded with indignant sputters. Iron Man's famous quick wit that both endangered and saved him time and time again failed in the face of Tony's latest accidental conquest. He whirled around, looking to see if Pepper was there, but her shock of sandy orange hair was nowhere to be found. How Loki had managed to slip past his charming British AI and camp out between his legs remained a mystery. Granted, he'd never planned on S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted fugitive sneaking in to pleasure him during the night, but there had to be something in JARVIS's programming that accounted for this sort of intrusion. Hopefully, his body had some sort of defense system. He was always the picture of heterosexuality. (And promiscuity). There was no way in whatever hell the Asgardians had that Tony was going to sleep with another man. Then Loki started to hum. And for the life of him, Tony Stark was having a hard time pushing the god's advances away. But for the moment, he would try.

"Hey, Asgard Ken, kindly remove yourself from my genital area." He said, confidence giving way to confusion and unabated pleasure. Ignoring Tony's weak request, Loki licked a thick trail following a prominent vein on his cock and resumed bobbing his head. Tony huffed, feeling a radiating chill sneak up his body. The coolness tingled and somehow, he felt hotter than ever. But even through the mischief god's ministrations, the brunette's willpower hung on by a thread. He grabbed Loki's shoulders and pushed him backward, hissing at the loss of contact. For as cool as he thought the trickster's mouth was, the room felt freezing.

Suddenly, Loki's eyes exploded in a sickly green fire, and he lunged forward, jerking Tony's arms above his head. He set a vice grip around the smaller man's wrists, pushing them into the pillow. His other hand clawed into Tony's hip, marring the tanned skin. For how delicate he looked, Loki's strength was proof of his divine lineage. He growled into his captive's ear.

"We can do this one of two ways, Iron Man. I leave the decision to you. But by the Nine, you will submit to me." The clasp he had on Stark's hip disappeared as he seized the man's stubbly jaw. "I can bind you, but I'd prefer if you were…loose." Shivers raced down Tony's spine and disarmed him further. Something primal and urgent wanted what Loki was offering, and in his midnight stupor, that meant relenting. He whimpered, barely audible, but it was enough.

"Good." The taller man began to grind, roughly pressing his formidable erection into the warmth below him. Tony groaned and balled his fists together, now fully enjoying every move the god above him made. Their breaths mixed as the pair danced around actually kissing each other, but the tension added an extra shot of heat. Each exhale had something unique, and he tasted cold and almost sweet. It felt as though Loki was pulling Tony's soul out through his gasps and moans and replacing it with a binding lust. There was something undoubtedly magical about what the trickster was doing to his body, regardless of whether or not he actually cast a spell.

Seemingly dissatisfied with the subtlety of Tony's reponses, Loki pulled back, still holding his prisoner in place. A wry smirk crept across his features and a thick, black smoke seeped from his pores. The dark vapor gathered beside him, swirling into the shape of a man. A man who looked an awful lot like Loki.

The god's double mirrored that sinister grin before he leaned in and lavished some well deserved attention on Tony's torso. He licked and bit the pert, ruddy nipples one by one, pinching and sucking on them evenly while his twin continued to wank their now-louder victim. The assault persisted until the second Loki straightened up, licking his lips. He made eye contact with his original, who pulled Tony up by his arms and maneuvered behind him. Taking the hint, the tamed billionaire perched himself on a set of creamy thighs and leaned forward. The god held Tony by either shoulder and nipped affectionately at the smooth skin on his neck. Sometime during these bites, a long, slender finger traced its way down the smaller man's spine, wiggling its way to the hot, puckered entrance nested at the bottom.

The brunette flinched when a fingernail grazed his hole, and tried to mentally prepare himself for what was to come once he heard the man behind him spit. A lubricated digit wormed its way into an immense heat, at first feeling clinical, but then dissolving into an increasingly welcome intrusion. His grip on the sheets tightened and he could see a few beads of sweat fall, then soak into the fabric. The Loki before him tipped his bearded chin up slightly, catching him in another breathtaking emerald gaze. He leaned backward, maintaining eye contact while he spread his porcelain legs and started to finger himself.

The cornered genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist absentmindedly noted that he'd finally found something whose astronomical value couldn't be determined. (That is to say, seeing his nemesis, the God of Mischief and Fire, spread eagle and wanton, was priceless.) But the significance of the thought slipped away as he choked out a breathy whine at the entrance of another finger.

Tony felt a fierce burning in his cheeks. He wished he could say it was shame, but at the moment, he felt nothing but all-consuming want. He wanted Loki, relished seeing him, pleasuring him. The experience was surreal and the pressure in his veins climbing with each passing second made him doubt his sanity. The fingers inside of him, now three of them, stretched and pushed, each finger pad rubbing a different cropping of nerves. He felt as if he would tear, but was pleasantly surprised to find himself without a stitch of pain. Even when Loki thrust into him for the first time. He didn't do it gently, either. All he could feel was a thick, cool hardness rubbing in all the right places.

"Oh god, Loki!" He screeched, eyes squeezed shut in brutal ecstasy. Without missing a beat or even giving the man writhing on top of him a moment to adjust, the trickster continued thrusting hard into the warmth. His pale hands, which were just as cold as they looked, steadied Tony's already bruised hips as he set a torturously fast pace.

The intensity of being fucked by one Frost Giant made him momentarily forget about the duplicate. But that twin certainly didn't forget about him. Another set of frosty hands settled on his chest, directing him into an up-right position. Seeing that Tony's cock had wilted, even if only a little, due to the reaming he was receiving, the second Loki took the semi-erect penis into his mouth. After a few minutes of ministrations almost identical to those he'd experienced earlier, it became impossible for Tony to keep his, comparatively burning, hands off of the lithe man in front of him. Thick, calloused fingers wove through strands of fine raven hair. A fellow enthusiasm of rough housing, he clenched his knuckles until he had what should have been a painfully tight grip on Loki's head. He forced the god to bob his head up and down at the same pace of the blissfully hard cock pumping inside of him. His climax came unexpectedly, and he screamed loud enough to wake the City that Never Sleeps. Tony spilled his hot seed into the warm cavern surrounding him, body shaking with uncontrollable tremors.

The sudden orgasm made Tony clench around Loki's hardness, catching the trickster off guard. Though the sight was not accessible to the man in front of him, Loki's pale face flushed and he knit his eyebrows together in concentration. When Stark was quite finished, the slippery man in front of him frowned and closed in on him. He whispered something very foreign and throaty into Tony's already-abused ear. He looked down to see that despite just having the orgasm of his puny mortal life, he was still rock hard and throbbing. The newly rejuvenated man could just about feel the smirk forming next to his head before another heated whisper followed.

"I knew, Stark. Even if I did not defeat you in battle, I knew would find a way to make you scream."

With that, he sheathed Tony's erection deep inside his arse, impaling himself with a languid push. Unable to regulate himself with the new tight, cool wetness surrounding his cock, the overwhelmed genius threw his head back and rested it in the crook of Loki's creamy neck. As the three bodies moved in an erratic rhythm, Tony could feel light kisses fluttering over all sides of his face. The gentility contrasted by the still-rough handling down below drove him absolutely insane.

"Unh….oh shit, Loki, I…" He gasped between thrusts, rolling his head around. Somewhere in the jumble of erotic activity, Loki had found Tony's prostate and, hearing the change in cries when he hit it, pinpointed its location. Which meant every thrust was angled toward it, forcing the panting mess of a hero careening to another earth shattering orgasm. Tony was determined to steel himself, absolutely determined to finish after at least one of the Lokis.

That plan was demolished the second he looked up.

The Loki riding him was playing with his nipples, running his beautiful hands over that godly physique. His face was turned to the side, mouth agape, breathing erratically from the pleasure. His spider-like hand crept down his toned stomach and pumped at his straining erection. The added feeling made the wanton man say Tony's name between grunts. Which sent Tony over the edge.

He finished once again, with a particularly harsh stab from behind and a loud cry from in front. Loki could feel the hot semen filling him, splashing his insides, making him warm. While Tony panted in recovery for the second time, both of the gods sped up, pumping so hard and so fast that the billionaire once again thought he was going to break. But he felt a cold spurt on his stomach and deep in his ass soon afterward. Loki's mask flickered for just a moment when he came, vulnerability mixed with absolute need. It was gone as fast as it (and he) came, leaving the three of them to disentangle limbs and collapse onto the soaked sheets.

In his periphery, Tony saw an uprising of familiar black smoke, and when he turned to look, the second Loki, the pleasure hound who rode him, was gone. He rolled back over to face the original god of mischief, whose eyes were shut. For the super villain who broke Manhattan, he appeared remarkably peaceful. Tony shrugged inwardly and hunkered down, allowing himself to move closer to the sleeping demi-god. Throughout the night, they embraced, the frost and the heat mingling to form comfortable warmth.

~S.S. Frostiron~

When Tony awoke, he felt a cool absence. He flopped around, looking for his bedmate. He found her. Pepper was curled up on the other end of their shared California king, dreaming quietly. Inspecting himself, Tony found a large puddle on his sheets near the groin and no god of mischief to be found. Brushing it aside for the moment as a very strange and potent dream, the perturbed billionaire went back to sleep.

~S.S. Frostiron~

Loki smirked, watching silently from the doorway. Hauling Pepper's unconscious body from the closet he'd stored her in during their rendezvous had been hell, considering how drained he was from fucking Tony into submission. But he admired his work, scanning his eyes over his latest and greatest conquest one more time before disappearing in a puff of green and black smoke.

* * *

SexSexSexSexSex


End file.
